


[Podfic] come a long way

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies), Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Cathy Burton is about to become the Prime Minister of Canada.





	[Podfic] come a long way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come a long way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140819) by [astralis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralis/pseuds/astralis). 




End file.
